Country Boy
by Arella Grayson
Summary: (Sequel to Award-Winning story White Christmas) -Jurato/Jenki- After leaving for the USA, Takato gets to finally see Jeri again after four years. Can Jeri fall in love with a boy different from the one in her memory?
1. Be Sure to Call

Author's Note: I've had a few people complain about all my fics needed to be formatted, and truth be told, I know they do.  
But I'm working off a prehistoric computer with a prehistoric wordpad being the only friggin' program I can use on it. It won't format or anything. The only things it can do is allow me to type, change the color of the font, change the size of the font, change the font itself, and save the document.  
.... thank god we're getting a new computer soon.  
  
This is one of the only fanfics I've ever created where I have had fun writing it. This and Sky of Dreams, that's about it. Yes, I am a die-hard romantic.. I think that's obvious.  
But I'm also a big fan of country music (that's all KEITH'S fault.. it always is *gets whacked by him*) and those really cute TV shows and movies where the two people fall in love in some country scene. It's probably why I was horrified at the thought of moving to Indiana from North Carolina (sorry all the people reading this who are from Indiana.. nothing against your state, I just love my own state a bit more).  
As you can tell, I placed Takato in North Carolina, and based the basic Rika character off myself, also added a bit of myself (with a mix of Keith.. scary as that is) as Becky in the previous chapter.   
So in a way, I've put a piece of myself in the story even though it's about my two best friends *laughs*.  
  
Okay enough ranting from me--  
Read on.  
-----  
  
I work a forty hour week and I earn my keep  
And I try to walk proud and tall  
I keep my nose to the ground, I don't get behind  
And I don't back up at all  
Well my neck's a little red, my collar's blue  
I sip a little coffee, and I drink a little booze  
  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
I'm my daddy's spittin' image and my mama's pride and joy  
There ain't nothing down home that I really don't enjoy  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
  
I drive a pickup truck and I don't pass the buck  
And I always speak my mind  
I'm hooked on T.V., Rolaids, and B.C.'s  
And I know how to have a good time  
I'm a little bit rowdy and a little bit tame  
Ain't no way I'm ever gonna change  
  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
I'm my daddy's spittin' image and my mama's pride and joy  
There ain't nothing down home that I really don't enjoy  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
  
Well I must admit that I've mellowed a bit  
Father Time can slow you down  
I'm still doin' all I used to do  
It just takes a little longer now  
  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
I'm my daddy's spittin' image and my mama's pride and joy  
There ain't nothing down home that I really don't enjoy  
'Cause I'm an all American country boy  
  
I'm just a country boy  
A good ol' country boy  
  
----- All American Country Boy - Alan Jackson -----  
  
Jeri learned quickly that finding your way through Raleigh-Durham International Airport, or "RDU International" as Becky had called it over and over again, was like a rat finding it's way through a giant maze. And that was just to find the baggage claim desk.  
Jeri popped a few quarters into a soda machine. At least the brands of soda were relatively the same here in America, and she figured she would get used to the new currency soon enough. The machine made a rumbling sound and the bottom opening clanked as a bright blue can came into view. Jeri picked it up and popped the top of it, eyeing the general area around her as she took a sip. She planned that Mr. Matsuki would be a little late picking her up, and she made sure in her mind she'd be expecting the worst. After all Becky told her about 'red-necks' and 'hill-billys', Jeri just shuddered. Takato's family couldn't possibly be like that.   
Jeri's eye caught a slightly famillier face in the crowd of people, and she perked up, holding her hand up high in the air. "Mr. Matsuki!!"  
The man dressed in a pair of worn-looking blue-jeans and a relatively nice red shirt looked her way, and blinked twice, trying to place in his mind where he had seen the girl before, and then he smiled.  
"Jeri! Look at you!" Takato's father placed his hands on the girl's shoulder and smiled again. She could tell by the look on his face he wasn't ready for a girl in a black leather skirt and long brown hair to be standing there, but the same old innocent Jeri Katou instead.   
But here she was, looking like she came straight off a model runway somewhere, which was the look Rika had purposely tried to accomplish on the girl.  
"Well, we had better get goin'." Mr. Matsuki said in an accent Jeri wasn't accustomed to, but it had been the same accent Becky had spoken in, and the one that the American flight attendant had used also. She figured it was common among this area, and Becky had told her that also. It was called a "southern" accent, and Jeri felt kind of stupid when Becky explained to her what "y'all" meant.  
Jeri nodded in responce to him, and was led out of the airport that even Mr. Matsuki didn't seem too famillier with.  
She braced herself for some semi-broken-down truck painted some off-blue color as they walked through the large parking lot, and was surprised when instead they stopped in front of a more modern looking red pick-up truck, and with a quick beep from the truck as Mr. Matsuki hit the keychain, it looked as if it had keyless entry as well. The nervous feeling in Jeri's stomach slowly started to dissolve. Sure, the truck was a bit dirty, but she didn't mind that. Becky had explained the concept of the farm life in North Carolina to her, and dirt was just a normal part of the job.  
Jeri couldn't help but have the slightest bit of respect for Mr. Matsuki. By what Becky told her on the flight, the entire Matsuki family had to make all their own food. Grow it all, can it all, bake it all-- Takato probably forgot all about microwavable dinners after that. It wouldn't have been an easy thing for them to do.  
After both were in the truck and they pulled out of the parking lot, Takato's father spoke up.  
"Takato's looking forward to seeing you. He hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks."  
"Weeks?" Jeri said, a bit amused. "I found out I was coming Thursday." she still stumbled over the english words she wasn't too famillier with her yet, and Mr. Matsuki just smiled patiently as Jeri repeated some words over about five times before saying it correctly.  
"Well your parents had to check with us before 'ya came o'er."  
Jeri shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."  
  
The trip lasted those hours everyone had told her it'd take, if not longer, and it had been mostly silent except for the country station playing on the radio. Jeri was almost lulled to sleep by the peaceful surroundings after they had driven out of Raleigh. It seemed to be nothing but tobacco fields for miles and miles, and a sunset fading in the distance. The sun had mostly vanished below the horizon that seemed to be perfectly flat and go on forever when the truck pulled into a long dirt road, which Jeri realised was just one big dirt driveway.  
Soon through the hundreds of pine trees that surrounded the path on either sides you could see the edge of a barn and silo set back a bit in a field, the farmhouse standing almost three stories tall ahead of them, the panaling on the side colored a faint blue that looked almost purple with the red light from the fading sun bouncing off it. Just along side the farmhouse was a large wooden fence, clearly hand-made, that held almost six differant horses that called out to the truck in their own little language as it drove by.  
Jeri sat in a complete silence at everything she was witnessing. It was perfect in every single way, and Jeri couldn't quite figure out why she thought so.  
The truck parked in front of the farmhouse, right in front of the white steps that led up to a slightly worn-looking front porch which was home to a basket of some fruit that had been picked that day and two rocking chairs on either side of that.  
Jeri gave a quick yank on her suitcase as she stepped out of the truck, and stood not quite sure of what to do, but Mr. Matsuki's gentle yet strong shove on her shoulder sent her walking up the steps, and hesitatingly opening the front door of the house, taking a few steps in and placing her suitcase just beside the stairs that were only feet from the front door.  
"We're home!" Mr. Matsuki called, and immediatly Jeri was welcomed with not only Mrs. Matsuki bustling into the room, but the smells of the 'southern food' Becky had also told her about floating through the house from the kitchen.  
After exchanging hellos, Mrs. Matsuki studied Jeri's uneasy look and gave a smile. "Takato's finishing up some work out in the field, he'll be in any moment now."  
Jeri gave a silent nod and let out a shuddering sigh, causing a smile from both adults that had already started walking towards the kitchen, talking about something Jeri didn't necessarily understand.  
"Jeri, sweety, go ahead and sit on the couch if you want. Dinner won't be ready for awhile."  
Without waiting for the end of Mrs. Matsuki's remark, Jeri not only sat on the couch, but flopped across it, closing her eyes and giving another shaky sigh.  
Why was she so nervous about this? This was Takato after all. Sure she hadn't seen him in years--  
Jeri clutched her stomach tightly, as if it would make all these butterflies go away, but it didn't. The sound of the back door opening make the butterfly population double, and the sound of a deep masculine voice not at all sounding like Mr. Matsuki's doubled that.  
Jeri sat up straight and looked over the edge of the couch, hearing her name said a few times, and immediatly she ran her fingers through her hair and stood up straight. She grasped her hands behind her back and watched the large white doorway leading to the kitchen across the room.   
She knew just by logic that the back door was placed just out of her sights, and it's why all she could see were Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki looking towards the wall she couldn't see, and speaking.  
Now and then the other deep voice spoke up, sounding almost as shakey as hers probably was at the time, and she just wanted to curse at him if he didn't show himself soon. Before it really registered in her mind, the boy had stepped into the doorway, and was just as frozen in his place as she was.  
It finally clicked, and she whispered his name under her breath. "Takato."  
She had been right, he had changed dramaticly. It wasn't a bad change.. at all. Even Rika would have fallen backwards into a chair at that moment, staring at him with her mouth hanging open, probably even drooling to go with it. He had shot up over a foot since the last time she had seen him, and the farm work he had to do every morning and evening had perfected the rest of his body. His blue plaid shirt was left open from the early-summer heat and humidity, revealing that even his chest was perfectly chizzled. This wasn't at all what she had been expecting, and she had to admit, she wasn't disappointed.  
He nervously ran his fingers through his short brown hair, staring at her. "Wow." was all that he could make come out of his mouth as he looked her up and down.  
"Yeah... wow." Jeri echoed.  
  
The parents clearly noticed the teenager's sudden obsessions with the food, since both seemed to be so set on staring at the fried chicken and mashed potatoes on their plates. Takato and Jeri hadn't really spoken a sentance to each other, and now they sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, completly silent and bent on not looking at the other. Maybe it was just their nerves, or because the parents were sitting in the room also... Mrs. Matsuki couldn't put her finger on it.  
"So how was the plane trip over?" Mr. Matsuki asked in forced japanese, hoping it would calm Jeri's nerves a bit to hear her native tongue spoken.  
Jeri looked up and gave a small smile at him. "I do know english, and I'm perfectly fine with speaking in it." she responded back in japanese. Takato just looked back and forth between the two from the corner of his eye, and Jeri suddenly realised Takato's main problem with being so quiet. He had been forced to learn english and use it as his main language so long, he had forgotten some of the japanese words he had always spoke in. He was completly lost when Jeri had tried talking to him earlier, babbling on about something in japanese and all he had done was give a smile and nod.  
She felt so stupid now.  
The look across Jeri's face told the parents the entire story, and immediatly they both stood from the table.  
"We'll leave you two alone."  
Neither teenager argued as the room was soon empty of anybody but them.  
It wasn't like they could have argued anyways, since they were back to their infatuation with the food on their plates.  
It wasn't until five minutes later and Jeri spoke up, barely looking up at the boy across the table from her.  
"I missed you." she spoke in rough english, but with enough sincerity and sweetness in her voice that Takato had no problem translating the stumbled-over words.  
"I missed you too." Takato dragged his words out, losing all southern twang in them. Takato had always done that sort of thing before when he was thinking hard and long about something, and Jeri was sure that was one trait he would never lose.  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
Takato looked up at the girl suddenly, meeting her deep hazel eyes.  
"Ya don't have'ta pay for my thoughts, ya know."  
A smile brushed across Jeri's face, and Takato's face grew puzzeled.   
"What'd I say?" he asked with the southern accent ringing through his voice again.  
"You're cute with that accent."  
A blush crept across Takato's cheeks, and he stared down at his food again, just as the small cuckoo clock above the doorway leading to the living started it's ringing. Hours had already flown by like minutes, and it was now nine o'clock. It suddenly hit both teenagers that they had been sitting at the dinner table for almost two and a half hours, picking at their food nervously.  
Takato stood up quietly, finally picking a piece of chicken off his plate and pushing it into his mouth, barely making it fit. After swallowing, he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the look on Jeri's face. Back in Japan he had always been relatively proper with his eating habits, and he realised he had just broken all that right in front of her. He gave a grin towards her that made her knees go weak.  
"Mom'll have a fit if I don't eat sumthin'." he explained, then brought his voice up almost an entire octave in a mock tone of his mother.  
"Y'all eat all your dinn'a now, we dun' want any of it to go 'ta waste!"  
The look across Takato's face mixed with the accent and high-pitched impression of his mother made the ice between them crack and Jeri to burst into a fit of laughter.  
"A'ight." Takato grinned again, and stretched, causing his blue plaid shirt, now buttoned up properly, to raise up and reveal a bit of his stomach. "Well I'm goin' to bed."  
"Already?" Jeri gave a glance at the clock.  
"I get up at 'bout five in the mornin', Jeri." Takato shrugged, and Jeri felt the 'I'm so stupid' feeling crawl back in her stomach again.  
"Goodnight, then." Jeri said quietly, and smiled at him.  
He gave her the flawless grin again and nodded. "G'night."  
With that, he was gone, already halfway up the staircase that led to the bedrooms on the second level of the home.  
The sun came up two hours before Jeri woke up, wrapped in two different hand-made quilts. At first she wondered where she was, sitting up and looking around, but then it hit her and her eyes drifted to the clock on the large wooden dresser. She about fell off the bed reading the time on the clock. It was nine already?!  
With that she was out of bed, but stopped short hearing gentle laughing at the other side of the room.  
She quickly looked in the direction of the doorway where the perfectly sculpted boy stood, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well g'mornin'." he said in a cheery voice, his grin broadening even more.  
"Good morning." Jeri said plainly, groaning under her breath at how stupid she must look right now.  
Takato must have read the look on her face, for soon he took a few steps into the room and turned his teasing grin into a soft smile, the smile Jeri had originally fallen for in the first place.  
"Mom's got breakfast cookin' downstairs. Ain't no hurry, really. Takes her a long time, 'specially when we got guests." he continued on and on as she ducked behind the door of the small bathroom attatched to the guest room she was staying in and changed clothing. "But I told'er to make this breakfast real special."  
"Why?" Jeri asked, her voice a bit muffled from coming through a closed door.  
"Ya still my girlfriend, right?"  
A bit of silence make Takato's heart race, but soon Jeri came out from around the doorway, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, and he understood immediatly.  
"Jeri, ya should know I'd never leave ya! Not for nobody!" Without another word Takato's strong tanned arms were wrapped around the girl, who couldn't stop smiling through her tears.  
"Not for anybody, Takato. Not for anybody." she corrected, and Takato let out a bit of a laugh, pushing her away from him gently to look into her eyes.   
"Anybody, then. Not for anybody." Takato's southern twang left him again as tears flooded his eyes, but it soon came back to him when he got flustered.  
"I-I nev'a stopped lovin' ya."  
Jeri's smile broadened and she wiped her face with the back of her hand, trying to rid herself of the tears that streamed down her face. "Ask Rika if you don't believe me. I literally never stopped talking about you."  
Neither wanted to leave the comfort of the moment. The moment both had waited so long for and longed for so badly, but a voice called up from the kitchen so loud that it echoed around the entire house.  
"BREAKFAST!!"  
With that, Takato let go of Jeri completly, but brushed a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
"Sit beside me this time?" Jeri asked in an innocent voice, and Takato smiled.  
"Of course, Jeri. Of course." 


	2. Beyond Imagination

Author's Note: Alright so a crash in my personal life was replaced with a burst in the lives of my two closest friends, which has rubbed off on me. I'm all happy-go-lucky now, and I was able to quickly write up this chapter and without a doubt have a dedication ready to rip.  
  
--  
This story is (definatly) dedicated to Keith and Sarah. (Teenager Takato and Teenager Jeri)  
I have to admit, I still had SOME feelings towards Keith when y'all first hooked up, but I soon got over all of that and I'm glad I did. I mean, look at you two-- y'all are perfect together. You're now officially dubbed 'the perfect couple'. Everyone only dreams of having the sort of relationship you two have, and I have to admit I'm slightly jealous (not a word Keith.. that was directed to Sarah, not you).  
Anyways-- now I get to show off my so-called 'talent' everyone insists I have and put it to good use. Enough writing about the past-- how about write about someone else for a change.  
Sure the story is a far stretch from reality, but it's the basic concept that I've kept the same.  
  
By the way: Y'all are and forever will be the coolest big-siblings a girl could ever have.  
-------  
  
Hey baby is that you   
Wow your hair got so long   
Yea yea I love it, I really do   
Norma-Jean ain't that the song we'd sing in the car   
Driving down town, top down making the rounds   
Checking out the bands on Doeheenie Avenue   
  
Yea life throws you curves   
But you learn to swerve   
Me I swung and I missed and the next thing you know   
I'm reminiscing dreaming old dreams wishing old wishes   
Like you would be back again   
  
I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain   
I put on that old song that we danced to and then   
I head off to my job guess not much has changed   
Punch the clock, head for home, check my phone, just in case   
Go to bed, dream of you, that's what I'm doing these days   
Yea that's what I'm doing   
  
Some one told me after college   
You ran off to Vegas   
And married a rodeo cowboy,   
Wow,   
That ain't the girl I knew   
Me I been a few places   
Mostly here and there, once or twice   
Still sorting out life but I'm doing all right   
Yea it's good to see you too   
  
Well hey girl your late   
And those planes they don't wait   
But if you ever come back around this sleepy old town   
Promise me you'll stop in to see an old friend and until then...   
  
I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain   
I put on that old song that we danced to and then   
I head off to my job guess not much has changed   
Punch the clock, head for home, check my phone, just in case   
Go to bed, dream of you, that's what I'm doing these...  
  
I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain   
I put on that old song that we danced to and then   
I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain   
I put on that old song that we danced to and then   
I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain   
I put on that old song we danced to and then ....  
  
--- These Days - Rascal Flats ---  
Look at the sun. We all see the same sun all over the world. When the sun leaves me, it welcomes you with my love. - Takato  
  
That's all the note said, and Rika snorted as she turned over the yellow-tinted paper in her hand. She reattatched it just beside the year on the calendar, the date on the top of the note and date of the calendar were four years apart.   
Rika had matured over the last four years, since Icedevimon attacked her and Henry that Christmas. She brushed a curl of auburn hair behind her ear and turned to look at her best friend who was watching her from the bed.  
"I know what you're thinking." the other girl said in a deep voice, so unlike what the tamers had known four years before, and she fixed her hazel eyes on Rika.  
"That you're a hopeless romantic and I'll never get you to hook up with Kazu? Jeri com'on, he's not coming back--"  
"You don't know that!" Jeri snapped viciously at the auburn haired girl, and placed her elbow on the nightstand beside her bed, putting her forehead in her hand.  
She couldn't help but be angry at the teenage girl that blinked at her sudden actions. She didn't understand this feeling whatsoever, this feeling of loneliness. Maybe she should just give in to the red-haired girl and go out on a date with Kazu or Kenta.. or somebody. Maybe-- maybe Rika was right. Maybe he wasn't coming back after all.  
Takato had been moved away from her those long four years before. They all had kept contact for a few months, but lost it soon after, and hadn't heard from him in years. It was like he had vanished off the planet to everyone but Jeri. She still loved him-- and would always love him.  
He had moved to America, in the southeast somewhere. He had explained to her in the only letter she ever received from him about the rural section they were moving into. Their new home was miles away from any other people, and he complained about being bored out of his mind. They were getting some animals and starting anew, and Takato swore he'd always been a 'city guy', and would never take to the farm life.  
Who knew if he had or not, but Jeri doubted it.  
"Earth to Je-ri?!"  
Jeri snapped out of her wandering thoughts to see the now curly-auburn-haired girl with her hands on her hips. "Are you paying attention to me?" she said in a high-pitched ticked off voice, and readjusted her black leather newsboy cap.  
"Sorry." Jeri apologized, still half in her own little world.  
"Seriously, Jer'." Rika looked around the room quickly, and spotted the small mirror hanging on the wall. She continued talking as she walked towards it, and checked her hair and makeup, running her fingers through the loose strands of hair that hung slightly in her face. "It's your birthday, you should be out with a guy or two.. or six... and having the time of your life, other than being stuck here in this room with me all day."  
"But I like being stuck in a room with you all day." Jeri reasoned, and Rika looked up from running a tube of lipstick over her lips.  
"You're never going to let him go." Rika stated simply, then turned her eyes back to the mirror.  
"I know." Jeri sighed deeply, and leaned back in her chair, looking at the bright blue envelope laying on the nightstand in front of her. Rika had brought that saying it was a "secondary birthday present", and told her she couldn't open it until she was sure the time was right.  
Now it confused her. What would be so important that Rika wouldn't let Jeri open the card?  
Changing the subject dramaticly, Jeri looked up. "Can I open it yet?" she let out a soft whine, knowing the other teenage girl would crack a smile at the tone of her voice.  
"No." Rika grinned, and slipped her lipstick back into the handbag on the dresser. "You're too obsessed with Takato, maybe I should just keep it for myself."  
"What's Takato got to do with anything--"  
Rika looked Jeri's way. "You really don't know, do you?"  
Jeri looked at the envelope, then back up at Rika with one eyebrow raised. "Like I'm supposed to?"  
Rika let off a high-pitched laugh. "And here I was thinking Kazu had already told you!! Go ahead.. open it." Rika gave her a motion with her hand to proceed with the envelope, and she leaned her back against the dresser, waiting to be tackled or something.  
Jeri studied the look on her face as she slowly picked up the envelope and ran her finger along the top edge. Knowing Rika and the higher class of her family, this could be anything. She wouldn't be surprised if inside were the keys to that car she wanted.  
Rika just grinned stubbornly, and continued waiting, admitting to herself that she was in fact nervous. She knew Jeri would some-what like it-- but would it be for the best in the long-run. She would just have to find out.  
Jeri slipped the glitter-covered card out of the envelope and smirked. Of course, glitter and bright colors, Rika's new 'girlish' trademark. Henry had caused an enormous dent in Rika's 'tough girl' act. Rika had the abilities to kick the butt of any person she met, Jeri had no doubt, but now she would rather kick the butts of model's daughters by being a better one. She always dressed in high-fashion clothes, wore high-fashioned make-up, high-fashioned shoes, and always had her hair done professionally, even if it was just for a walk down a street. Rika didn't quite understand why Jeri was so set against make-up and hair being perfect-- in her opinion Jeri looked beautiful in make-up... but she didn't push her luck other than once in awhile.   
Jeri read over the outside of the card and smiled.  
"Happy Birthday to the best friend a girl could ever have--" she read aloud, and Rika smirked.  
Jeri opened up the card, ready to read whatever personal message Rika had written inside that would make her cry. That's what the girl normally did, and by the look on Rika's face, she knew she was expecting tears of some sort.  
A piece of paper fell out of the card and into Jeri's lap, and Jeri glanced down at it a moment, then read what the card said in faintly-legable writing done in pink ink with pieces of glitter strung through it.  
  
"Have fun. I want a phone call."  
  
Jeri immediatly snatched up the piece of paper from her lap, and read it over. Rika was right-- she was in tears.  
"You're sending me to--"  
"-- North Carolina." Rika cut her off, grinning. "United States-- you're leaving in two days."  
Jeri sat in complete silence, staring at her best friend, waiting to hear her stepmother's voice echoing in her room for her to get up and get ready for school-- this all had to be a dream. None of this was real....  
"My parents--"  
"-- are perfectly fine with it. In fact they insisted to paid for half of the ticket themselves." Rika grinned again, and Jeri set the plane ticket and card gently on the nightstand, and in a rush Rika found herself being hugged tightly by the girl who was now in tears.  
"You're welcome, you're welcome!!!" Rika choked out, trying to loosen Jeri's grasp around her before she suffacated.  
Three days had passed by like years to Jeri, but at last she was on a large airplane, soaring over the Pacific Ocean, on route to Raleigh-Durham Internation Airport, where she would meet up with Mr. Matsuki, who would drive her the three hours to the farm out in the middle of nowhere.  
Just before taking off to the airport in the car, she had checked herself in the mirror, and a horrible realization struck her. On the dresser just below the mirror was that one picture she had of her, Takato, and Rika, one they had taken in one of those instant photo booths at the mall. She had stolen the only good one that actually didn't have Rika and Takato trying to strangle each other. She smiled at the picture, then looked up at herself in the mirror in order to fix her hair, and froze.  
She looked nothing like she had in that picture-- and after losing contact with Takato she never really took the time to send him a picture of what she looked like now. Another thought hit her. Takato wouldn't look the same either.  
They would be strangers to each other--  
Rika had assured her it would be alright in the end, and she wasn't due back to Japan for another two weeks. Two weeks to spend with the boy she had loved and lost, and two weeks to try and bring that love back up to par.  
An uneasy feeling was filling Jeri's stomach as she thought about it. Would he even love her anymore?  
She sank down into her chair, staring at the back of the chair ahead of her, suddenly regreting all of this-- but it was too late now. There was no turning back.  
She took a deep breath, and the girl that sat a seat away from her looked over. She was about her own age, with blonde curls and sharp green eyes.   
"Ya okay?" the girl asked in a moderatly high pitched voice.  
"Yeah--" Jeri said faintly, returning the girl's glance.  
"I'm Becky."   
"Jeri." Jeri took the hand that had been thrust out to her and shook it.  
"Ya sound like y'are from Japan. Goin' to America, huh?" Becky asked in a strong southern accent, and Jeri nodded.  
"Whats for, if ya don't mind me askin'?"  
"Boyfriend." Jeri said in almost a whisper, and Becky grinned from ear to ear.  
"Ah, I see. Y'all became lovers on some school trip, right?"  
Jeri looked over at the girl, clearly trying to make friends with her. Jeri sighed and slowly starting explaining the entire story.  
  
"So where do you live?" Jeri asked kindly. All the butterflies in her stomach had been set free now, and two hours had passed by like nothing as she talked to this girl. She was extremly thankful that Becky had spoke up, or she would've felt alone on this entire trip.  
"Rolesville-- town outside Raleigh." Becky explained, grinning. "And where are ya off to meet this grand guy of ya's?"  
Jeri stumbled over the name of the town Rika had told her over and over again. Rika had taken many trips to America, and could speak english very clearly-- Jeri had just learned it as a second language, and even had to pronounce her words all over again for Becky to understand at times.  
"Creedmoor-- or.. just outside it."  
Becky let out a loud laugh, and Jeri grew confused. "What's so funny?"  
"That's right in the heart'a Granville County! All the hill'billys live there. No wonder you haven't heard from him."  
Jeri grew even more confused, and Becky laughed again.  
"Most people in the rural areas live in Granville County, at least that's what the country music station I listen to says." Becky explained, still laughing.  
Jeri continued to look confused. "Is that a... bad thing?"  
"Just don't expect him in a tux with a bunch of roses." Becky calmed herself down. "More like a pair of overalls and a handful of daisies from one of them fields out there."  
"Oh. Whatever, it dosen't matter to me."  
"It will." Becky turned in her seat to look at the front of the plane just as Jeri flashed her a look.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I'm not sayin' y'all two won't make it-- I'm just givin' you a bit of information to go with. It won't be easy."  
"Who said relationship were easy?" Jeri snapped slightly, and Becky blinked twice at her.  
Just then, the captain's voice was heard over the intercom, announcing the landing of the plane in a few moments, and the entire plane started bustling to get back to their seats with their seatbelts on.  
That sick feeling crept back into Jeri's stomach almost immediatly.  
She was almost there.  
Almost in his arms. 


	3. The WhiteWinged Dove

Author's Note: Okay so everyone wants to know about the Henry/Rika thing and the rest of the characters. This'll be for you guys.  
  
Also--- I feel good now. I got all my relationship problems outta the way and now I can do my ex-boyfriend bashing stunt again. Trust me, all the teenager people can now crack up overly hard at the connections to people in this fic.  
  
And I don't wanna hear no complainin' from nobody! If archforge can make a Kenta/Suzy relationship work I SWEAR I will make a Kazu/Suzy relationship work. So there. Besides, I need a lead-in to the three kids they have together in Sky Of Dreams *just gave that away and knows it*.  
  
-----  
  
Last night we went to bed not talking   
Cuz we'd already said too much  
I faced the wall you faced the window   
Bound and determined not to touch   
We've been married seven years now   
Some days it feels like 21   
I'm still mad at you this morning   
Coffee's ready if you want some   
I've been up since five, thinkin' bout me and you and I've gotta tell you,   
The conclusion I've come to   
  
I'll never leave,   
I'll never stray   
My love for you will never change   
But I ain't ready to make up   
We'll get around to that   
I think I'm right I think you're wrong   
I'll probably give in before long   
Please don't make me smile   
I just wanna be mad for a while.   
  
For now you might as well forget it   
Don't run your fingers through my hair   
Yeah, that's right, I'm being stubborn   
No I don't want to go back upstairs   
I'm gonna leave for work, without a goodbye kiss   
But as I'm drivin' off, just remember this   
  
I'll never leave,   
I'll never stray   
My love for you will never change   
But I ain't ready to make up   
We'll get around to that   
I think I'm right I think you're wrong   
I'll probably give in before long   
Please don't make me smile   
I just wanna be mad for a while.   
  
I'll never leave,   
I'll never stray   
My love for you will never change   
But I ain't ready to make up   
We'll get around to that   
I think I'm right I think you're wrong   
I'll probably give in before long   
Please don't make me smile   
I just wanna be mad for a while.   
  
I just wanna be mad for a while...   
  
----- I Just Wanna Be Mad - Terry Clark -----  
  
  
~~~ Friday, June 4th, 2005 ~~~  
  
The chinese resturant in town was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night, and Rika found it hard to focus on her menu because of the silence. She and Henry had met here for dinner every week for months on end, ever since it had taken it's place only a five minute drive from Rika's home.   
He hadn't shown up yet, she figured he was being held up at the office where he worked along side his father, and didn't worry about it; just smoothed down her deep blue dress that came an inch above her knees, and eyed over the menu again. She didn't want to order until Henry was here, but she had been sitting here for over an hour now, and could tell the waitress was getting annoyed at her.  
Finally she picked an appetizer off the menu, spat it out to the waitress, then sank down into the black leather seat, staring at the chinese latern that dangled over the table, sending a soft red glow on her curly auburn hair.  
"Well looky who." a deep voice echoed behind her in a teasing tone, and Rika froze, closing her eyes tightly together and wishing herself somewhere else, but her ears caught the sound of leather hitting leather and she opened her eyes to see a grinning Ryo Akiyama sitting across from her, completly decked out in black leather from his jacket to his pants to his boots.  
"What do you want?" she snarled in her old manner, sitting up a bit more and making herself look proper and much more important than the boy.  
"Oh com'on Wildcat, you can't treat me like that." he said in a mock-hurt tone of voice, his piercing blue eyes grinning more than his mouth was.  
"Well considering every time I get a good talk with you I end up breaking up with Henry, then getting cheated on by you, then hooking up with Henry again, I think I can treat you like dirt." she snarled viciously at him, purposely rummaging through her golden-colored purse as to not have to look him in the eyes.  
"Makes you think maybe we're destined to be together if you keep falling for me." Ryo said smoothly, placing his hand on top of Rika's and she quickly pulled it back, stuffing it under her thigh as she used the other to dig for the small black wallet in her purse.   
"If I went by that idea, I would've married Henry by now." she snapped, violet eyes filling with rage.  
"Whatever happened to us, huh?" Rika looked up suddenly to Ryo's voice turning from teasing to dead serious.  
"Ryo--" Rika narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion. "--we're over with, you know that."  
"We shouldn't be over with. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."  
Rika made a scoffing sound, and turned her eyes back onto the purse in her lap. "And how many of the girl's you've slept with have you told that to also?"  
Ryo opened his mouth to shoot something back at her, but her words sunk in and he fell completly silent, just staring at her.  
"I have connections you know. It's not like I don't have friends at our school, Ryo." Rika continued on calmly. "I've known about this for awhile now."  
A few more moments of silence filled the area, and Ryo took a staggering breath. "Why didn't you say anything then, if you knew it all." Ryo snapped quickly, his mind finally clicking into submission again.  
"Because I was hoping it was just a one-time thing, that you'd realise you loved me over the rest of them." Rika answered calmly, but with the slightest tear in her eye as she spoke, still refusing to look at him.  
"But I do--"  
"No you don't, or you would've stopped sleeping around." Rika's voice cracked slightly as her head came up and she glared harshly at him.  
Ryo stared at her a moment longer as she slumped down into the seat, hand over her face, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Just go." she whispered.  
Without a word Ryo slipped out of the seat, and with wallet chain clinking as he walked, he left the resturant, brushing shoulders with a tall indigo-haired boy that was entering at the same time.  
Recognising the face, Henry quickly made his way over to Rika's table, sliding into the seat Ryo had been in only a few moments before.   
Rika didn't move her hand from in front of her face, and Henry wondered for a moment if she had even noticed his presense yet.  
"What took you so long?" answered his question, and she slowly dropped her hand and looked at him with a tear-stained face.  
"I'm sorry, honey." Henry smiled sympotheticly at her tears, purposely trying to brighten up the mood. "Work, you know."  
Rika forced a smile and nodded. "I ordered an appetizer already since I was afraid they'd kick me out."  
Henry laughed cheerfully, causing an actual smile to cross Rika's face. "Oh," Henry's face suddenly went serious. "What was Ryo doing here? He wasn't bothering you was he?"  
Rika shrugged. "It's nothing."  
"It must not be 'nothing' if you've got tears trailing down your cheeks." Henry reached across the table and ran his finger up her cheek, catching a tear or two off her face.  
Rika blushed just enough for it to be seen, but diverted her eyes to the table. "He wanted me back, that's all."  
Henry's face twisted into an expression Rika didn't recognise. "I'm about sick of this."  
She looked up at him sharply with confusion in her eyes. "What?"  
Henry shoved his jacket into the back corner of the seat, making himself more comfortable. "Nothing, nothing."  
Rika shifted in her seat, eyeing the boy sitting across the table from her. It made her nervous to think of what Henry was planning now. Ryo could easily take him out if he wanted to in a hand-to-hand combat, that she was sure of, but Henry had wits about him and could overtake Ryo mentally any day. If she was right and could see the little wheels turning inside Henry's head, he was planning something, which could either be a good thing or bad thing. But by the tone of voice he had said 'I'm about sick of this' with, there was that slight fear of him or Ryo getting hurt.  
Ever since Henry had officially moved in with Rika and her family, she had grown extremly attatched to the boy. Even through an on-again off-again relationship, they had always stayed at each other's side, never holding a grudge against each other. Well, except for when Henry told her mother that Rika hadn't gotten back in the house until three in the morning after a party, but that's a different story.  
Yes, Henry had stayed with Rika in their home, but had reluctantly told Suzy she had to go back to the Wong household. She was too young not to have a father, mother, and a solid family to grow up in. To this day Rika didn't know exactly how Henry talked everyone into agreeing to him living with Rika and her family, but he had done it and their lives were better for it.  
Rika's mother was still a bit nervous about the living situation and leaving the two alone in the house together, but Rika swore that to this day she and Henry had never gone too far in their relationship, and it was true... but Ryo was a different story. The one boy her mother trusted her with was the one she shouldn't have trusted at all. On many occasions they had taken advantage of Ryo's father not being home and had done a few things Rika herself was not proud of.  
Rika shook her thoughts off abruptly with Henry's voice ordering something off a menu, and a waitress asking a few questions about the food to him.  
Rika snatched up her menu quickly and picked an item off it, ready to give her order to the waitress also.  
Henry eyed her sudden movements and realised she had been deep in thought again, something he still couldn't get a steady grasp on through all these years.  
Everything wasn't alright, he was sure.  
  
"Hey dude, you got this one?"  
The music store, a usual hangout for most the tamers, wasn't overcrowded like most Friday's either. Kazu just figured it was because of the summer months, everyone leaving on vacations and all-- like Jeri had.  
The male cashier took a look at a small yellow piece of notebook paper, reading over the title of a CD Kazu had scribbled down on the paper.   
"Yeah, fives rows from the end... should be in there somewhere." The teenage boy responded, lowering the dark sunglasses he wore to look Kazu in the face, then pointed a ring-covered finger towards the back of the store.  
"Thanks, man." Kazu waved at him once as he went off to track down the CD, stoping short down one aile to look over someone's shoulder. "I can't believe you listen to that crap."  
A boy his age, only a bit shorter than Kazu was, looked over, pushing a bang of hunter green hair out of his face. "Well some people don't listen to hip-hop or rap, you know." he said calmly, and turned the CD he held over in his hand a few times.  
"But classical? Kenta don't you think--"  
"I didn't ask your opinion." Kenta adjusted his thin silver-framed glasses, and continued reading over the back of the CD.  
"Whatever dude." Kazu put his hands up in the air. "Where's Suzy?" he changed the subject, looking around the store.  
"Over there... Popular Music aile." Kenta motioned in one direction, towards a tall girl standing at the end of one of the ailes where a set of headphones were located. Each of her hands were covering the headphones to block out any other music, and she bounced slightly to a beat no-one else could hear.   
Four years could seriously change a person, everyone was sure. Suzy was the perfect example.  
Her maroon-colored hair had grown out, past her shoulders and tumbled half-way down her back in a mess of curls Rika had put in her hair. She had grown almost two feet and had evened out with the other tamers, and had even grown into a more mature looking body that caught people's attention, much to Henry's disgust. She wore a thin white jacket that covered a baby-pink tank top, and a pair of tight white-colored jeans that finished the outfit perfectly.  
"Don't stare at her."  
Kazu snapped his attention back to Kenta who held a grin on his face. "Henry'll kill you."  
"Yeah I know." Kazu said in almost disgust, then turned his attention back to Suzy, who was starting to mouth the words to the song and seemed to be getting even more into the music with each passing second.  
She probably had picked up Henry's musical trait, Kazu figured. Henry was very musically-bent also, and Rika claimed he had a beautiful voice although no-one had ever heard it other than her.  
Kazu peeled his eyes off the girl and started towards his own aile, walking past her in order to do so, but he soon stopped short after just passing her, hearing what seemed to him and others in the store the sound of an angel singing.  
"Just like the white-winged dove...."   
Everyone in the store diverted their attention to Suzy, still having her eyes closed but now strongly singing along with the song she was hearing in her headphones.  
".. sings a song, sounds like she's singin' whoo whoo.. whoo..."  
Whispers arose between people in the store, and everyone completly forgot what they were doing, attention completly on Suzy.  
Kazu felt his jaw drop to the floor, and he had to remind himself to breathe. Everyone always teased his infatuation with a girl almost four years younger than he was, but as he stared at her now that 'infatuation' only got stronger. She was beautiful with a beautiful personality and a beautiful voice--- and for once he wasn't the only person who thought that.  
"Just like the white-winged dove sings a song, sounds like she's singin' ooh baby ooh said ooh." Suzy continued to sing along with the song, and people slowly started crowding around her to hear better.  
"I went today maybe I will go again tomorrow. And the music there was hauntingly familiar."  
Suzy seemed completly oblivious to the people crowding around her like she was a rock star, a few already pulling out pieces of paper and pens in order to get her autograph. It was clear to everyone Suzy Wong would one day be famous.  
"And I see you doing what I try to do for me. With the words from a poet and the voice from a choir."  
Suzy sang even stronger, and slowly people started bouncing to the beat of the music she was singing along with, even if they couldn't hear it themselves.   
"And a melody... nothing else mattered."  
"Just like a white-winged dove sings a song sounds like she's singin', ooh baby ooh said ooh."  
Suzy opened her eyes and quickly pulled the headphones off her ears as notebooks were thrust at her.  
Kazu couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the clueless look on Suzy's face. She didn't even know she had an amazing voice as she hesitatingly signed autographs for everyone.  
Soon the crowd had melted away, and Kazu approached her, hands shoved into his jean pockets.  
"Nice voice."  
A blush crept across Suzy's face. "I'm not.. that good." she said in a much higher pitched voice than she had been singing in earlier.  
"No, seriously, you are."  
Suzy blushed deeper and stared at the floor. "Well I--"  
"That was so cool!!!"  
Both looked up in almost disgust at Kenta running forward, a stupid grin on his face. "You sing so beautifully! I've never heard something like that before!"  
"T-thank you. I--"  
Kazu took a few steps backward into one of the ailes of CDs and immediatly started looking through the music, most of it music he wasn't even interested in, just enough to try and take his mind off the girl standing a few yards away from him.  
He had fallen for a girl he'd never be able to have--- how did he always get himself mixed up into these things? 


	4. One Moment

Author's Note: I'M BAAAAAAAACK...... *coughs*  
And now we revert back to the USA..... which is *supposed* to be the main focus of the story, but ever since the last chapter I've gotten the idea you guys like the city life better than the country life.  
And SOME of you *eyes archforge* don't like the accent I gave Takato. Deal with it, this is based off a real-life person who actually *talks* like that, believe it or not.  
Okay enough half-angry rants...   
I have to admit through all this I do like to write the city-based scenes like the ones in last chapter a bit more than the Jurato scenes in this story. Maybe it's because I'm putting myself in both the Rika and Suzy characters...... yeah probably that's it. I get uncomfortable writing about other people if I'm not in the scene for fear I'll screw something up. And since this story's about Keith and Sarah I could get hurt if I mess something up (especially since it's only a 20 minute drive from Sarah's house to mine.. *uneasy laughter*).  
------  
Jeri was completly clueless as to what any of the Matsuki's spoke of at the breakfast table, and she purposely lingered with her breakfast, taking small bites now and then. At first Mrs. Matsuki thought Jeri wasn't enjoying her breakfast, until the two male members of the house left to finish up the morning chores and Jeri immediatly devoured her food hungrily.  
Mrs Matsuki stood washing the dishes, each white plate gently rinsed and set on the wooden rack next to the sink to dry. Jeri dug her fork into the fried eggs on the plate, and after a moment, swallowed them, looking up at Takato's mother.   
"Mrs. Matsuki?" she started, then suddenly felt that stupid feeling crawl into her stomach.  
"Yes?"  
"What does Takato do around here for fun? No offense." she ended quickly, and the woman laughed merrily.  
Another plate was set on the rack, and she turned slightly to look at the teenage girl at the table, now almost having completed the breakfast.  
"Well Takato mostly has chores during the summer." she admitted, then shrugged. "But in the evening he goes off on the farm somewhere, not even me and his father know exactly where."  
Jeri felt a slight sense of relief being able to understand the complete sentances Mrs. Matsuki spoke. She didn't have the southern accent like Takato and his father did, and it made it easier on her.  
The girl made a mental note to ask Takato about that later.  
"Right now he's out with Wildstorm."  
"Who?" Jeri asked confused.  
  
Takato stood in the middle of a small fenced-in area. The fence rose almost to Jeri's chin as she approached the area, and immediatly her eyes fell on the *other* beautiful creature in the fence.  
Galloping circles around him was a large white stallion, calling out warnings to Takato every time he took a step towards him.  
"So that's Wildstorm." Jeri said under her breath as Takato continued cooing at the horse. Whatever he was trying to do, it evidently wasn't working right. Takato's bright hazel eyes fell on her figure, and he smiled, running quickly to get out of the horse's territory. With a quick jump he was sitting on the top of the large post of the fence, grinning at her.   
"Like 'im?" he asked cheerfully, although the dejected look on his face was clear.  
"He's beautiful." Jeri breathed, watching the horse's coat shimmer in the late morning sun.  
There was a moment of silence between the two as they watched the horse, seeming to be full of fire and spunk. He kicked wildly, seeming to yell out to everyone he would never be rode.  
"So are you." Takato continued on Jeri's remark, and a flash of red went through her cheeks and she leaned both arms on the old wooden fence.  
"You're sweet."  
Another few moments of silence, and Jeri pulled herself up on the fence beside Takato, mentally glad she hadn't worn that leather skirt again that day.  
"So what were you trying to do?" she asked, looking the boy's way, then back at the horse.  
"Long story short, tryin' to get a saddle on 'im and break 'im. He's a wild one, as ya can see." Takato explained simply, and shrugged. "I was 'posed to ride him in the amateur competetion this weekend, but I can't get 'im to settle enough to get the saddle on 'im much less get myself up there."  
"Competetion?"  
"Yeah.. rodeo goin' down in Kittrell." Takato continued with a grin on his face, eyes containing a far-off look. "It's a sort'a festival ev'ry year. A big giant party."  
"Kind of what we have back home." Jeri responded to his almost-mumbling, and he snapped out of his zone.  
"Yeah." he said quietly.  
Jeri bit her lip and watched him for a moment with sympothetic hazel eyes. "Aren't you happy here?" she said suddenly, and immediatly wished she could take the words back from the look across Takato's face.  
"I love it here." he said almost rebellously, then turned his eyes to the horse sternly. "But I miss y'all real bad, I guess."  
The silence filled the air again, and both turned full attention back to the horse.  
"Let me try." Jeri said cheerfully, and Takato made a half-amused face.  
"You?" he said smugly, looked her up and down, then back at the horse. "Sorry but I've been goin' long'a at this than you have, and I can't even get 'im---" but at his words the stubborn brunette girl slid down into the fenced-in area, and he immediatly sat up.  
"Jeri ya could get hurt pretty bad in 'thar.."  
Jeri seemed to not hear him as she stepped into the center of the horse's territory, and softly started calling it's name.  
It galloped wildly, whinnying a responce or two at her and snorting.  
Takato watched completly amused by Jeri's confidence, there was no way she could get the wildest horse this side of North Carolina to come to her, much less slow down.  
Wait a minute--  
"I won't hurt you, come here baby.." Jeri clicked her tounge and the white stallion started to slow it's pace, eyeing her nervously.  
Takato couldn't believe his eyes. She probably had never been this close to an actual horse in her life, and here she was, hand extended towards the large white creature as it cautiously stepped towards her, snorting a premature warning at her.  
"That'a boy.. I won't hurt you." Jeri cooed, and soon her hand was running through the stallion's mane.  
Takato sat on the fence blinking in absolute shock just as his father stepped up behind him, eyebrow raised.  
"She's something else, ain't she?" his father grinned, watching the zoned look on his son's face.  
"Yeah." Takato's voice mumbled out the word slowly, and he stared longingly at the girl. "She's perfect."  
  
---  
"Absolutely not."  
Suzy's eyes grew wide with both surprise and anger, and she placed two hands firmly on the small table, and stood up as best she could in the diner booth, catching her older brother's attention from his newspaper.  
"And why the heck not?!" she asked in a demanding voice, causing other customers in the diner to turn to look at her, which quickly made her calm down and sit.   
Henry waited a moment for her breathing to calm, then looked at her with wise gray eyes that immediatly made the long-magenta-haired girl stare down at her feet. "For one thing, Suzy, this is Kazu we're talking about. If he says you should do something, you more than likely shouldn't."  
Henry folded the newspaper he was holding in half, then folded it in half again and laid it in the middle of the chrome-lined table.  
"But-- I always wanted to be a popstar, Henry. You know that." Suzy argued in a soft voice, still staring at her feet.  
Henry sighed deeply and blew a piece of deep blue hair out of his face, then laid his eyes on his baby sister again. "What makes you think you'd get that far in show business anyways?"  
"Rika did." Suzy finally got the guts to look her brother in the face with determined eyes.  
"Yes, but Rika's mother was already hooked up in the business, she had connections."  
Suzy shrugged and took a sip of the chocolate milk that sat in front of her, then suddenly changed the subject, or it appeared to be changed to Henry.  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
Both looked up at a blond-haired waitress setting their food in front of them and smiling warmly. Henry returned the smile and caused the teenage waitress to giggle, blush, and quickly walk away.  
Henry pulled the seperate plate of fries towards him, then looked slightly up at Suzy. "Asked who what?"  
Suzy sighed impatiently, set her elbow on the table and leaned her chin against her hand. "Asked Rika to marry you."  
Henry, in the middle of eating, made a quick choking sound and quickly swallowed his food, staring at her. "What!?"  
"You -were- planning on asking her, weren't you?" Suzy raised an eyebrow at her older brother and stole one of the french fries off his plate as his mind was diverted.  
"Well, I, uh... um... I don't quite, uh, know right, uh, now... I, um--"  
"Oh come on you two are so made for one another!!" Suzy said in a half-squeal, and sat up straight, grinning.  
"That may be, but we're not going to rush anything.." Henry said simply, and picked the large hamburger up off his other plate and went to take a bite out of it.  
"Henry?"  
Henry sighed and lowered it a bit. "Yes?"  
"How old are you?"  
Henry blinked at his sister a few times and lowered the hamburger even more. "I turned eighteen a few days ago, Suzy.. you know that."  
"Mmm hmm, and eighteen is the legal marrying age too, you know that." Suzy said in an exact replica of Henry's voice, and picked up her fork.  
Henry stared blankly at his sister, then cleared his throat loudly. "I don't think I'm ready." and he quickly bit into his burger, diverting his eyes to the window beside them.  
Suzy thrust her fork into her salad and glared at her older brother. "You two have been living together for -how- long now?" Suzy continued on, making sure Henry couldn't get out an arguement before she came to her real point. "And don't give me that 'Oh, we were just like brother and sister' crap because trust me, in the years I spent living with you and being your sister you never kissed me like that."  
An amused look crossed Henry's face and he continued listening as a rock song started playing over the sound system of the diner.  
Suzy pushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear, revealing one of her large gold hoop earrings.   
"-Anyways-, Rika's ready to get married to you a-sap. Told me herself." Suzy shoved a mouthfull of dressing-covered lettuce into her mouth and watched her brother's reaction change from almost-annoyed to utterly-confused.  
"W-what?"  
"Yeah, she says she loves you so much if you asked her to marry you in a sewer system listening to that Weird Al music, she'd still say yes."  
Henry made a slight face, then cracked a smile. "Weird Al I can do, but I don't think I'll propose in a sewer system.."  
Suzy let off a higher-pitched laugh then normal, then grinned at her brother. "So you are gonna propose to her?"  
A thoughtful look crossed Henry's face and he laid both his arms across the top of the red leather seat, and he looked off into his own little world. "I just might..." 


	5. Mistaken There

Author's Note: .... wow.. lotsa stuff happening lately so I haven't been updating in almost 3 weeks... if you're that bored and have nothing better to do, I got my ranting listed on my profile page thing..  
  
*raises an eyebrow* ..... so... if I write a Jurato story suddenly you people don't like my writing anymore? Oh, I see how this one goes. Well how about this... I'll start writing more into the Jenki stuff and mark the story as mainly Jenki, and use the Jurato thing as a sub-plot? You like that? Good.  
  
And... hold on... I got to the whole proposal thing before arch did? Is that legal? *looks around nervously* .... I think... it is but I'm not really sure at this point...  
  
I'm not too proud of this chapter.. it's choppy, and crappy, and pretty much every other negative term that ends in 'ppy'. (Keith... don't go looking up negative words that end in 'ppy'...... just.. don't...)  
  
And one more thing (.... I've been watching way too much of that Jackie Chan TV show... I crack up whenever I say those words).... according to what the scary gay fashion dude said on Digimon in the english version, Rika's mother was given the first name "Makino". (Watch it yourself if you don't believe me). So I'm keeping Rika's mother's name as "Makino". Got a problem with that? Well don't tell me since I'll just reply with a shrug ^_^;;  
  
----  
This was completly horrible. It was almost as bad as when he first realised his feelings for her way back in the digital world. That was about the time whenever he would open his mouth, nothing but babbling would come out and she would call him and idiot and walk away.  
With both hands firmly placed on the oak dresser, and deep gray eyes staring into those of his reflection, Henry repeated the words over and over again, each time with more courage.  
"Rika, will you marry me?" he repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time, and stood up straight, groaning.  
Five words, Henry... it's just five words. The thought kept racing through his mind time and time again.  
He slipped a black leather jacket over a finely-pressed white shirt and took a deep breath. He'd have to worry about asking Rika herself later. Tonight, he had other things to worry about, such as asking Rika's mother for her daughter's hand in marriage. All the guys told him he was old fashioned by asking the mother first, but he knew it would more than likely score some extra points with both Makino and the grandmother.  
Rika was out at a private fashion shoot, so Henry knew she wouldn't miss him too badly.   
Half an hour later Henry pulled up outside one of the large office buildings in the area, just as the front door opened to a well-dressed young man pushing the door forward for a tall blonde woman.  
After all those years, Makino still looked young and vibrant, and was still in the modeling business. Except now, she wasn't the one in front of the camera, but someone behind it. Between applying the makeup and picking out the model's clothing, she was still making top dollar for her family.  
Makino stopped short at seeing the flashy red sports car in front of her, and Henry sitting in the drivers seat.  
"I hope you don't mind, ma'am, but I thought I'd take you to dinner tonight." Henry said with a surprising amount of courage in his voice, and Makino stepped into the car, the young man closing the door behind her.  
"Is something wrong, Henry?"  
Henry stepped on the gas pedal, and pulled out of the parking lot, onto the main highway. "Nothing's wrong.. I just need to ask you a few things."  
Makino leaned back in the leather covered seat, eyes squinting from the gusts of wind being thrown at her. "Well hurry up, son. I spent a good two hours this morning creating this hair style, and if we don't stop in the next ten minutes it will be ruined."  
----  
It was a large resturant that Rika and this new photographer took a booth in, it was almost right in the middle of the entire place, with a small wall separating them and the booth next to them, so that if you stood, you could see right over it to the other people, and Rika thanked heaven that nobody had been seated there yet.  
She was already uncomfortable as it was with this guy, and having someone else listen in would just make it worse.  
"You made the right choice, Rika. Another half a year or so and your career would've been gone, down the drain."   
Rika fixed her light violet eyes on the older blond man sitting across from her, clearly in his late thirties to early fourties. He wore thick glasses in large black frames, and a few streaks of his mustache held bits of gray.  
"I.. guess." Rika mumbled as the waitress placed their food in front of them.  
The man waited until she was gone before continuing. "You're gonna be a star. I can call up my friends in the US to put up your pictures on their websites. You're less known over there anyways, less a chance you'll be caught."  
Butterflies hit Rika's stomach hard and she closed her eyes. She knew in her heart she had made a terrible mistake. If Henry, her mother, or her grandmother ever found out about it, they would never forgive her. She had been brought up to know right from wrong, and this was wrong.... way wrong.  
"For the five shots you took tonight I'll give you, lets say, about eight-thousand dollars."  
Rika about choked on her drink. Never in her life had she been offered that much for only five photos. Well... they weren't any normal sort of photos, so it would make sense she would get more---  
A pale brown envelope slid across the table towards her, and the man gave her a grin lacking a few teeth. "Welcome to the business." he said in a lower voice noticing a few people had taken the seats beside them while they were distracted with the conversation.  
  
-----  
  
Makino took a sip of the tall glass of wine and studied the intricate designs carved into the side of the booth. Beautiful strings of ivy were carved into the dark wooden wall that separated them and the people on the other side of it. Henry had fine taste to have brought her here of all places.  
She shifted her glance to Henry who had been stirring sugar into a cup of hot coffee for almost five minutes straight now.  
"I think it's stirred enough now, Henry." Makino said kindly, and Henry started suddenly.  
"Uh... yeah... I..." Henry pulled the spoon out of the cup, and set in on the folded wine-colored napkin, leaving a wet stain from the coffee that had dripped off.  
"What's troubling you, Henry? You aren't normally like this."   
Henry took a long deep breath, and looked towards Makino with a sort of longing in his eyes. "I... have a question."  
"Yes, I know, and you haven't made the effort to tell me what it is yet."  
"I want to ask Rika to marry me." Henry spat out and suddenly fifty things seemed to happen at once.  
The waitress that had just stopped at their table suddenly squealed for no real reason, Makino quickly snapped to attention in order to grab her glass of wine from falling on the floor, and a tall auburn haired girl bolted up from the booth next to them.  
Normally Henry, being polite, would have not bothered to look up at strangers, if it wasn't for the sudden movement the girl had made. He lifted his eyes to meet the all-too-famillier ones of Rika, which immediatly were filled with tears.  
"Rika...." he whispered, and then stood also.  
Makino, the photographer, and everyone else in the resturant were suddenly forgotten about as Rika opened her mouth and barely forced out a few words.   
"Henry, I think you have something to tell me."  
"I think I do too."  
"Wait a minute, who are you?" both teenagers were pulled out of the semi-romantic trance they had fallen into to see an accusing finger being pointed towards the older photographer.  
The realisation suddenly struck Henry once he spotted the man also. "Yeah, who are you?"  
The man stood and held out his hand to Henry, ignoring Makino completly. "Charles B. Hedgeworth, Rika's new photographer. My friends call me--"  
"I don't care what your friends call you." Henry suddenly took on a whole new look, and everyone in the conversation looked at him, startled. "Just by looking at you I know what you are. You're not Rika's new photographer, and you'll never be one."  
Rika started at his words, and looked quickly towards Charles, eyeing him over. Well, she could see where Henry was coming from. Charles wore baggy ripped jeans and a baggy gray t-shirt displaying the outline of a naked girl laying on her back.  
"Sorry, kiddo, but I've already paid her for the shots she took." Charles said simply, not even phased by Henry's words, and immediatly Rika felt a pang of hurt as the soft gray eyes of Henry fell onto her.  
"But I guess I'm not wanted here. Too bad, Rika... I thought we had something going for you."  
With that Charles picked up the red plaid overshirt from the leather seat of the booth and turned, walking out.  
Rika just stared at the open doorway he had disappeared into, desprately wishing herself elsewhere.  
"Rika--"  
She closed her eyes tightly at Henry's calm slow word.   
"Please, I don't want to talk about it." picking up the envelope, Rika started towards the doorway as well, Henry close behind her, Makino forgotten yet again.  
  
-----  
  
"Please Rika, tell me it's not true."  
Rika walked faster through the warm dark summer night, high-heels clicking on the concrete sidewalk of the park with every step she took.  
"Rika, stop at least."  
Faster.  
"Rika, please... let's at least talk about it--"  
Even faster.  
Henry's hand wrapped itself strongly around Rika's thin arm, and she turned around abruptly, the tears trailing down her cheek stained black from the heavy mascara.  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."  
With that Henry let go of her arm, and she stormed on.  
"Is this what you want, Rika?" Henry asked in one last desprate plea. "You want your entire reputation ruined by a few of these pictures?"  
Rika stopped herself short, letting Henry's words sink in for a few moments. "I have no other choice." she said sharply, then finally turned herself around to look at him. "I got turned down for five different shoots, Henry. They don't want me anymore."  
"And so you're going to become a porn star to cover for it?"  
Rika choked on her words suddenly, then just stared at him. "I.."  
"You hid this from me for how long?" Henry said gently, taking a few steps towards her and softly taking her hand in his.  
"I just started tonight--- I can't believe this---" Rika snapped her hand out of Henry's angrily. "It's not such a big deal, Wong." she stated causticly.  
"Have we ever slept together?"  
Rika blinked twice at his random statement, and a pushed a piece of hair behind her ear uneasily. "No..."  
"So... this freak and millions of guys all over the world get to see your body before I do?" Henry said, half jokingly with a slight grin on his face and caused a quiet laugh out of Rika.  
"Hey, I offered but you said you didn't want me in that way until we got married." Rika shrugged with a slight grin on her face also, and Henry took her hand again, his face suddenly solemn.  
He wasn't going to.... he couldn't.... Rika's mind suddenly raced as he slowly inched closer to her.  
"About that..." he said quietly, and Rika turned her face away from him. He stood confused for a moment. "Rika?"  
"I can't--" she whispered and pulled her hand out of his again. "I just can't."  
"What? Why not?! I thought this is what you wanted!" Henry almost yelled out, eyes immediatly filling with fire. He didn't know why he was so upset--  
"I don't know. I just can't." Rika repeated her words, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Not now. I'm sorry."  
With that she turned and continued walking, this time Henry not following her. He stood still, staring in disbelief at her. She.. turned him down. After all that, she turned him down, and didn't even have the decentcy to give him a reason why.  
She did still love him, didn't she? 


	6. The Thunder Rolled

Author's Note: Stupid... frickin... WRITERS BLOCK.  
  
Well.. I.. kinda broke it while I stayed up all night watching nothing but recorded episodes of Digimon 02 and Digimon Tamers..  
  
Did you all really ever notice how much TALLER Henry is than everyone else? I mean he's almost taller than Ryo... Ryo just cheats with the spiked hair.  
  
It'll be a crappy chapter... *whimpers at arch* I need a new chapter from you, please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please?  
  
-----  
  
The evening sky seemed even more magical than it did in Japan. There the sky was full of black shadows of tall skyscrapers and thick buildings, but here the only thing standing in between Jeri and the sunset was the giant oak tree and the outline of a tall boy with his back slumped against it.  
  
The orange color splashed across his figure, and hers for that matter, but the sun somehow caught his eyes. Jeri couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes seemed deeper somehow-- or maybe they were just reflecting the light. Whatever it was, she was caught up in them, unable to pull away, even with many yards seperating them.  
  
Takato reached forward and took hold of a rough rope that hung from one of the sturdy branches above, and put his foot on the base of the tire that was attatched to the bottom of the rope. With a quick push his worn cotton shirt flew to his sides, the sudden gust of wind flying into him blowing his hair back also. The swing fell backwards again, and his open shirt pressed firmly against his back. Jeri watched in awe, then realised his gaze had fallen onto her also, and he skidded to a stop, smiling at her.  
  
She returned his smile and took a few steps forward, then quickened her pace into a sort of run until she was at his side.  
  
"A tire swing? I haven't seen one of these since I was a small child." she said rather curiously, running her hand over the dirt-covered top of the tire.  
  
"Dad put it up when we first came o'r here." Takato tugged sharply on the rope, looking up at the leaves of the tree rustling with the quick motion.  
  
Jeri followed his gaze for a second, then took the rope in both her hands and boosted herself up onto the swing. "Are you going to push me or what?"  
  
Takato looked at her quickly, and a childish grin crossed his face. He grabbed the bottom of the swing with both hands and took a few steps backwards quickly, causing Jeri to almost lose her balance. She let off a slight shriek and grasped the rope tighter, preparing for him to let go of the swing, but instead he ran forward and with a quick jump, was on the other side of the swing, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"Like that?" he said as innocently as he possibly could, and a giggle escaped Jeri's lips.  
  
"Yes. Like that."  
  
The swing turned around in a circle slowly from the force Takato had put onto it from jumping on, and soon Jeri's back was facing the current of wind, causing her long brown hair to hit Takato's face.  
  
Back and forth they went, and time seemed to slip away without a trace, much like the sun did on the horizon, and before either knew the lights had flipped on inside the farmhouse, and Mrs. Matsuki was standing in the pale white light coming out of the kitchen, calling out to the two to come and eat dinner.  
  
Takato dug his heel into the ground to stop the swing, and Jeri stepped off calmly, never taking her eyes off the boy.  
  
Takato started walking forward, the girl right at his side, arms wrapped around one of his.  
  
"I want to stay here forever." Jeri whispered almost to herself, leaning against the boy almost a entire foot taller than she was. Takato looked down at her with eyebrows raised.   
  
"Ya wouldn't like it once ya had to work, ya know."  
  
"I could be with you, couldn't I?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Jeri smiled and placed her head against his shoulder. "Then the working wouldn't matter to me."  
  
Takato pulled his arm out from her grasp and slipped it around her waist. "But it's gonna be impossible for ya to stay."  
  
The bright white light of the kitchen now hit their faces as they walked only yards away from it now.   
  
Jeri let off a deep sigh and squinted her eyes from the sudden bright light. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Takato stepped up onto the old rickety porch and opened the screen door, ushering Jeri in before walking in himself. She stepped through the door, and he immediatly stepped only inches behind her, talking in a low voice so his mother just on the other side of the room couldn't overhear.  
  
"I'm gonna find a way somehow. Just ya wait'n see."  
  
-----  
  
"She's doing porno shoots? You sure?"  
  
"Would I be talking to you if I wasn't sure?"  
  
Ryo's sharp blue eyes fixed upon the crystal gray of Henry, then he abruptly looked away, digging his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans.  
  
"Knowing her this long-- I never would've seen it coming."  
  
Henry folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the black leather couch that sat in the middle of the Akiyama livingroom. "She turned down my proposal also."  
  
Ryo froze in the middle of taking a drink of his soda, swallowed hard, and slowly lowered the can down onto the table. "Proposal as in idea, or proposal as in 'Rika will you marry me'?"  
  
"Proposal as in 'Rika will you marry me'." Henry stated simply in a monotone voice. Just the thought that the love of Henry's life rejected him like that created a depression far worse than anything Ryo had seen before. He almost felt bad for the moron that took his woman.  
  
Ryo took a deep breath, then returned to the subject at hand.  
  
"I didn't think she'd try and screw up her own life like this. She must have a pretty good reason to."  
  
Henry was silent, hands now falling into his lap where he clutched them together tightly, leaning forward.  
  
Ryo eyed him for a minute. This was really bugging him, wasn't it? Well he had a good enough reason to be bugged, but still. Henry never got depressed.  
  
"You have any idea why she would go and do th--"  
  
Henry's head lifted and his usual calm vanished. "If I did do you think I'd be here talking to YOU!?"  
  
Ryo held up his hands in a defensive motion. "Sorry, sorry..."  
  
A few moment of awkward silence followed, and Henry lifted his eyes from the floor once more.  
  
"Do.... you think you can talk to her?"  
  
Another confused look crossed Ryo's face, and he seemed to be even more shocked than he was when he first heard the news. "Me? You're the boyfriend."  
  
Henry's eyes fixed themselves upon Ryo, unwavering in any sort of way.  
  
Ryo sighed, and tossed his head back a bit to get the rest of the soda in the can. He lowered the sodacan down, and with a loud crunch, crushed it in his fist. "Alright, Wong." he said almost angrily, then chucked the can in the large chrome trashcan across the room. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Henry's eyes suddenly shown a quick flash of joy, and Ryo groaned. "But don't keep your hopes up."  
  
"I haven't gotten through to her since our digital world experience." the blue-eyed boy explained, and stood. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's got a regular photo shoot down on Leafway." Henry motioned with his thumb behind him, towards the highway only a few blocks away.  
  
Ryo scooped up his sportsjacket that lay on the back of one of the chairs, and slipped it over his arms.  
  
He still didn't understand quite why Henry came to him for help with this. This *was* the guy who he had attempted to beat up a few years back, and would've too if Rika hadn't stopped the fight so quickly. Sure, he had a bloody lip and had been sprawled across the ground at the time, but he could've made a comeback... yeah he could've.  
  
But-- this was Rika they were talking about, and she could get hurt if she got mixed up in this business... he had to help in any way he could.  
  
---  
  
The local country station played softly on the small radio clock, the sound of a twanging guitar meeting Jeri when her senses became suddenly alert. She had fallen fast asleep on the hand-made quilt that was thrown across the guest bed to the sound of the radio mixed with the abrupt rain storm that had begun when she and Takato had come in for dinner. The rain still poured against her window, and a sharp bolt of lightning tore through the sky, startling her a moment. She heard the horses outside whinnying in protest of the weather, and stood, fixing the soft white nightgown before walking to the window across the room to look out. Once reaching it, she gave a sharp gasp, and flung the window open, about falling out it in order to get the attention of the boy out on the roof.  
  
"TAKATO MATSUKI WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'R--" her final words were cut short by the roar of the thunder, and he looked over at her, hair hanging in his eyes and sticking there due to the heavy rain falling onto him. Lightning tore across the sky again and lit his face up enough to let her read his emotions. He had clearly gotten out there through his own bedroom window, which was pitch black, much like the look in his eyes at the moment. He looked emotionally beaten, like he had been warring hard in his mind about something, and came to the fateful conclusion only seconds before. Now he looked sad to see her, as if she was a burden on him.  
  
Her heart suddenly sank in her chest, all memories of the afternoon before fading with that one look, and tears immediatly sprung to her eyes. Her voice cracked when she first called out, but she didn't care, she just wanted him now.  
  
"Takato.. come in here before you catch your death."  
  
He continued to sit there, giving her the exact same look, and it finally broke her spirit, and her eyes allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks, and she leaned out further, now letting the rain-filled wind catch her hair and a bit of the sleeves of her nightgown. The thin white fabric clung to her arms and chilled her skin.  
  
"Takato.. please." she called out again, and he finally turned his head away from her, looking out onto the dark soaken fields behind the house.  
  
Thunder filled the air again, muffling the sound of the window being thrown open even more, and within moments a sharp pain was brought to Takato's attention, and he immediatly spun around, hand grasping his other arm, and his cold brown eyes meeting those of Jeri.  
  
The dark look seemed to quickly suck out of his eyes when she grabbed the exact same arm she had sunk her nails into a moment before, only softer this time. She pulled her hand back with a gasp. His skin was ice cold, and she immediatly put a hand to his cheek to get the exact feel there as well.   
  
"Takato.. please.."  
  
The thunder rolled across the sky again, and suddenly it was evident to Takato of what Jeri was wearing when she steadied herself into standing and started pulling on his arm. Despite that practicly every feminine feature of her body was being emphasized by the nightgown clinging to her skin, and most the dress was now slightly transparent, she still persisted, not even bothered by it.   
  
Finally with a sigh, he allowed her to help him up, and pull him back towards the window. The warm air of the house greeted both their chilled figures when they climbed back in through the window of the guest room, and Jeri abruptly shut the window behind her.  
  
She didn't turn to address him, just kept her hands on the frame of the window, and turned her head just enough to let him know she was talking to him.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking?" she said in a scolding tone, let out a slow breath, then turned around completly and stepped towards him.  
  
His eyes fell to the floor for a few different reasons, but mostly due to the intensity of her eyes that he had tried to focus all his hormone-driven attention onto before.  
  
She sighed softly, and lifted his chin once she stood right before him, and placed a warm kiss onto his cold lips. He stared at her a moment before she smiled and ran her fingers through his soaken brown hair.   
  
"You know I can't stay mad at you." she spoke in broken english, but it caused a lively grin to pop onto his face, and immediately his arms were around her waist, pulling her close against his shivering body.   
  
Jeri gasped quietly at the sudden movement he made, but quickly calmed her muscles down and put a finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Takato.. no need to explain to me."  
  
His eyes grew a quizzical look in them, but a playful smile crossed his face when her finger was removed. "A'ight Jeri... a'ight."  
  
"But for right now.." her hands immediatly fell down to the buttons of his soaken blue plaid shirt, and one by one she unbuttoned them, speaking softer with each one that fell open. "you need to get this off you before you catch a cold."  
  
Before her hands even made the last button, Takato's hand had fixed itself onto her chin and time stood still, and just as quick as it did, it sped so fast that Jeri's head spun. She didn't remember at all what had happened within those thirty seconds after the touch of his lips reached hers, but when her mind had finally registered the feeling flooding her body, she found herself in Takato's arms. Both stared at each other a moment as Takato held her to his body tightly, and the rain water still in Jeri's hair dripped down onto his face. The quilt on the bed was now soaked by his shirt being pressed against it, but neither seemed to care. Neither noticed the cold skin, or the soaken clothing, just what they saw in each other's eyes at the moment. A mixture of passion, love, excitement, and fear.   
  
"Wow." Takato whispered, his warm breath rushing over Jeri's face.  
  
"Yeah.. wow." she whispered back. 


End file.
